fighting the battle
by StefLover8181
Summary: when Callie is diagnosed with cancer everything changes...how will the whole family take her new diagnosis...how will Stef deal? (A/N this is a repost from my other account that I could not remember the info for)
1. finding out

I sat there with my wife and oldest daughter waiting...waiting to see how our daughters test results came out. The doctor said by the bruise on her ribcage and all the symptoms he is guessing it is leukemia and that scared the hell out of me

Lack of sleep

Hot sweats

Cold

Fever above 100

Body pains

And those are just some of the symptoms. The thing is I just wish I could take it all away from her and take it on myself she does not deserve any of this she has already been through so much and she is only 16.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the opening and shutting of the door and him walking over and sitting behind his desk.

"How are you feeling Callie? "

"Oh you know like I just won the lottery"

I couldn't help but suppress a laugh that's my daughter she could be on her deathbed and still have a since of humor.

"So Callie I am afraid to tell you that it is in fact leukemia I am going to have you start going through chemo in a couple of weeks and I have written you the start of you're medications. "

I looked at Callie and it looked like the breath had been taken right out if her but I am pretty sure it had just been knocked out if me to. I reached my hand over resting it on her middle back

"Um here are here prescriptions and this is the address for our cancer clinic where j am going to be have DR Grayson be her doctor over there. I will call them to have then set you up an appointment and they can call you?"

"Uh yes yes of course" I said as I took the papers out if his hand and looked over at Lena who I know was on the verge of tears

"Ok so we will be in Touch and again Callie I am so sorry. "

He got up walking out and Lena and I just looked at one another

"Everything will be okay Callie I promise"/Lena said taking Callie's hand in hers

I took Callie's other hand " love look at me" Callie looked up at me with sad brown eyes

"My love we are going to get through this together. I promise you, mama and I are going to be by you're side this entire time we are not going anywhere.

She shook her head looking at me then laid her her head on my shoulder as I kissed the top of her head she moved herself closer to me

" hey cal how about me you and mom go grab a bite to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry" she mumbled

"We can always get something small"/I was looking down at her and she looked up at me. " can we go get pizza for dinner?"

I smiled at her "yes of course love" we all stood up and headed out to the car Lena grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together when we got out to the car Callie jumped in the back seat shutting the door and I was stopped by Lena

"Stef this is not fair" she looked at me j could see the tears welling up in her eyes and it made me want to cry just knowing she wanted to.

" no its not fair you're right Callie is an truly amazing girl and it makes me angry that she can't get a break. But we are going to do everything we can for her"

" we can't loose her, you can't loose her"

"And we won't. I promise" she nodded her head smiling at me weakly and I leaned in and kissed her deeply"

"I love you" I said placing my hand on her cheek caressing it

"I love you to stef, I love you so much"

I opened the door for her and waited for her to get in and j hoped In the other side getting in the car I looked back at. Cal who was just watching out the window so I put the car a drive and headed to the pizza place the kids liked best

"Stef" I looked back at Callie who was looking up at me.

"What's up love?. Are you okay? I kept watching her through the rear view mirror.

" I am sorry for everything "

"My sweet sweet love don't be sorry"

She nodded her head and looked back out the window as I felt Lena gently lay her hand on my leg and I sighed

(Flashback)

"Seriously baby I think we should go out for the weekend just some time just us. "

"Stef as good as that sounds we have 5/kids"

"That can take care of themselves they are all teenagers babe"

She smiled at me, I leaned over softly kissing her neck and she let out a slight moan I looked up at her kissing her deeply in the lips laying her back on our back climbing ontop of her never breaking the kiss...until I heard a knock on the door and a slight giggle escape Lena's lips and a climbed off of her straightening my shirt up

"Come in" I looked to the door and it was my slugger witch to me was very not normal because we always had to go to her...she is very stubborn...Lena claims she gets it from me.

"Hey baby what's up?"

Oh boy she is holding her stomach

"I don't feel so good Stef" she started coughing

"Ok baby come here "

She came over to me and I pressed my hand against her forehead "mm baby ur burning up"

I'll go grab the thermometer " I looked up at Lena "thanks love"

"Stef my stomach hurts I am so cold and my body hurts "

My heart broke I can't handle seeing any of my babies sick

"Here love*

" thank you babe"

I placed the thermometer on her head and not read 103

"Ok deffenetly no school tomorrow"

"But..."

"Not buts love "

"Callie mom is right you gotta stay home and rest"

"Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

"You get the middle" I smiled at Lena when she said that and Callie crawled in the middle snuggling herself under the blanket.

(End of flashback)

At first we thought it was the flue until days turned into weeks of fevers being sick a beyond scary cough the body aches...and that's how we got here where we are now. Sick with leukemia ...and there is nothing j can do to take it away and make her better.

"What you thinking about love?"

"Just wish I could make this all go away"

"Me to , on the other hand ain't she sure when she sleep"

"Oh beautiful I even like the added in snore"

Lena. Laughed at me as i pulled into the parking lot

"So pepperoni?"

"Maybe we should get cheese to just to be safe on her tummy."

"yeah we probably should. I'll go in and get it "

She leaned over kissing g my check before she headed in and I just sat there list in my own thoughts watching Callie as she slept.

"I am so sorry Love. Mommy loves you so much whatever you do don't give up this fight.

" I love you to and i won't "

I looked back at her and she was looking back at me with her eyes part may open. This is going to be a long battle but I am going to jump though every hoop possible to make her better again.


	2. Cancer

i had Lena grab the pizza while I grabbed Callie bridal style carrying her into the house and up to the master bedroom covering her up. I sat down next to her for a minute brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't gave up on this fight cal. Mama and I don't want to loose you, I can't loose you."

I leaned down kissing her forehead and got up shutting the light off, heading downstairs to the kitchen I heard the chatter between my four other children rambling on about there day at school.

"Hey babies" I said above their chatter as I walked in grabbing a plate and some pizza taking my seat next to Lena.

"How is Callie moms'?" Jude asked looking at both of us as if he was hoping she had gotten magically better. I looked over at Lena and she just shook her head as she knew what I was thinking already.

"We have to go back to the doctor again were just waiting for the doctor to give us a call back. But right now she is okay, she is just sleeping now"

"Ok mommy"

"Okay my babies why don't you guys go up and do you're homework. But please be quiet you're sister needs her sleep."

"So we can't go running up the stairs like a pack of wild monkeys?" Jesus said looking at us smiling. " really Jesus? "

"Go!"/I said as he headed upstairs with the rest of the crew. I looked over at Lena and she placed her hand over mine

" how do we even explain to them that their sister has cancer?"

"The best way we can love, I don't think there is any easy way of telling them"

"Yeah I guess so"

I got up picking up everybody's plates and placing them in the sink grabbing a cup of milk before sitting back down. I went to say something to Lena until I heard someone coming down the stairs grumbling. When I looked to the stairway I saw my Callie coming down the last couple steps. She looked so tired and so worn out.

"Hey Missy"

"Hey" she said as I watched her take a seat next to me.

"Are you hungry love?" I asked and she just shook her head no and stole a sip of my milk.

"Hey I like the white mustache. When did you get that?"

"Oh about 30 seconds ago. They grow fast and they Are really easy to get rid of to."

"Oh I see, well lucky enough for me I don't get them" I said grinning at her as I felt myself get swatted on the shoulder by Lena and by that time all I heard were the small giggles of my daughter.

"How are you feeling Callie?"

"I feel like I got hit with a bag of rocks"

"So listen. Callie there is something me and mama do want to talk to you about?"

She looked at us with the same scared look I saw the first time j saw her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh god no honey you did nothing wrong at all." Lena looked at me then looked back to Callie " we just want to know when you are wanting to tell you're siblings that you're...you... Tha ... That you have cancer."

"Whenever I guess"

I just looked to her smiling rubbing my hand up and down her arm

"We will wait until tomorrow"

"You know if you want to send me back to another Foster home you can. Just please keep Jude safe"

I looked at Callie my heart just broke at her words.

"Ok Callie listen to me. Mama and I are not going to send you away. We love you cal,god we love you so much. It does not matter if you're sick or if you fail class or if you break a plate. Even if you get into a fight with you're siblings. Nothing is going to cause us to send you away."

"Mom is right Callie nothing in this world will ever cause us to send you away or not want you. You are our baby nothing is going to change that"

At that second I felt two arms wrap around my neck they were Callie's and I immediately wrapped my arms around her middle back just holding her as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I then felt two more sets of arms wrap around me from behind I couldn't help but hide the smile that was plastered across my face as we just sat there holding each other for a few minutes until I heard a small mumble.

"What love" I asked looking down at her and she looked up at me and rubbed the bridge of her nose

"I don't want to be there when you tell them. If that's okay?"

"Okay love you don't have to be" Lena said to her and rested her head on my other shoulder

Callie immediately pulled away from the both of us running to the bathroom, I followed close behind her. By the time I got in there she was already leaned over the toilet puking. I leaned down next to her holding her hair back for her and rubbing small circles on her back. Lena came into the bathroom with a washcloth and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry"

"What what for?"

"This"

"Oh love its okay"

"Hey Callie, stef how about we go upstairs and turn on Netflix and just watch movies for the night?"

I looked at Callie as she was finishing up wiping her face off.

"We should"

I stood up fixing my shirt And helping Callie stand up we headed out to the livingroon area to find out 4 other children standing there

"Moms what's going on?. You were really quiet durning dinner and now Callie is getting sick and you had to help her stand."

B looked at me and I looked at Callie she just nodded her head and went upstairs and me and Lena looked at one another having a silent conversation with one another.

"Ok guys take a seat Me and mama have to talk with you"

We all took are seats and then all eyes were on us and it made me nervous I don't quiet know why but it did

"Ok guys I don't really know how to tell you this so I am just going to say it the best way I know how."

"What is it mama" Jesus asked looking at the both of us.

"Ok love Callie she has leukemia"

" She... She has cancer? " Mariana said looking at me on the verge of tears

"What. Can we do?" Brandon asked looking at us

"We support her and do everything we can for her"

I looked at how broken my kids looked and it just about killed me I got up walking outside sitting on the porch swing . I heard the front door open and close and I wiped the coming tears from my eyes and then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"What if she doesn't make it Lena?"

"She will babe, she is strong"

I just smiled weakly at her and and watched the street

"Hey let's go I do believe we have a date with our daughter"

She stood up and took my hand as I stood up and we walked hand in hand back inside heading upstairs to watch Netflix with Callie.

"The rest of the troops headed to bed so it should be quiet" Lena said to me as we walked into our room finding Callie passed out

"Looks like we are taking a rain check babe"

We just looked at each other and proceeded to get into our pajamas and curled up with Callie I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep


	3. what if

(3 days later)...

(Flashback)

(CALLIE'S POV)

"Callie? Where are you?. Get you're ass out here before you are in even more trouble"

John was yelling as he was walking through the house and i was hiding underneath the bed with Jude lying there next to me. It was killing me to see the tears in his eyes

"Ok Jude you stay here okay" I whispered and it took no less then a second for him to snap his head in my direction.

"Callie no please he is going to hurt you"

"Jude I will be okay if he hits me he won't hit you. I would rather be the one getting hurt then you"

Before he could protest I slid myself out from under the bed walking out into the livingroon

"There you are i was wondering how long it would take you to come to you're senses"

I just kinds laughed at myself. Whatever you do call don't cry i said to myself as j got the first blow to my ribcage and a few more after that to the point I was on the ground in a much exceeded amount of pain.

"I'm sorry" I said barely above a whisper as I took a blow to the head and after that everything went dark"

(End of flashback)

I woke up to a whimpering sound and when I glanced over to the clock it read 3:13am I turned myself over to find Lena sprawled out and no Callie. I got up walking to my girls room to see if ahe was in there but the was nowhere to be found i was about ready to head down the stairs when I noticed the hallway closet door cracked open. I walked over to the closet turning the light on and there was Callie curled up in the corner knees up to her chest and her face hidden in her knees. I carefully knelt down on both knees and gently touched her leg and jumped back when she jumped

"No please don't hurt me I'm sorry"

My heart shattered then and there

"Hey hey my love its just me, its just mommy."

"Mom?"

She looked up at me with her scared brown eyes. She called me mom,the thing was k am not sure if she called me mom because she was scared or because she was actually calling me mom for the first time.

"Yes baby its just me. I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you."

With that she crawled to me wrapping her arms around my neck and i gently wrapped my arms around her midsection and just held her for as long as she needed me to. Callie ended up adjusting herself so that she had her head laying on my chest and I gently kissed the top of her head

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked looking down at her and she looked back up at me. "No it was just a bad dream about an old Foster home" she said as she continues to look at me " you know cal nobody is going to hurt you as long as Me and mama are around"

She smiled a shy smile at me and I smiled back

"I know mom"

"Hey what do you say we head back to bed before mama decides she whole bed is hers for the night and we end up having to sleep on the floor?"

"Um I think that mama is a bed hog" she said standing up. "I also think the last one to the bed gets the middle"

And then she took off. Just like her mama she is sneaky. I stood up turning the light off and heading to bed, that is if u have a spot in bed

I woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and an empty bed. I slowely tolled myself out of bed and as if it was meant to be my phone started to ring

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Patty from Dr Grayson's office is this Stefanie Foster?"

"Yes Hi this is she"

"Hi Ms Foster I am calling so we can schedule an appointment for you're daughter Callie. I am looking and the best I can do at the moment would be a week from now so the 14th of February at 10:00am. If would that work for you?"

"Um yes that would be just fine."

"Ok wonderful Ms Foster we will see you then. You have a wonderful day"

"Thank you. Bye bye "

"Goodbye Ms Foster"

I strolled myself downstairs to see my family all sitting around the kitchen island

Brandon was working on a piece for his audition, Jesus and Mariana were arguing about something to do with the garbage, Jude was reading a book and Callie. My girl was sitting there just pushing her food around her plate. I walked up to Lena missing her cheek gently

"How is she doing this morning?"

Lena looked at me with sad eyes "I don't know stef she hasn't touched anything on her plate or drank anything"

I looked over at callie then back to Lena " the doctors office called this morning they want her to go in on the 14 for her first round of chemo. I whispered to Lena

"This is all going to get worse before it gets better isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so my love" I said to her as she handed me a plate of bacon and eggs with some toast

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" she said smiling back at me and i walked over taking my seat next to Callie.

"You know sweets of you can't eat it you don't have to" she looked at me and nodded her head and just headed back upstairs and I watched her as long as I could before she disappeared

"Mommy?"

"Yes Jude?"

"Is Callie going to die?"

I looked at him and before I knew it I had 4 sets of eyeballs looking at me and I hand Lena's hand resting on my shoulders

"No my loves she is going to be just fine she is a fighter"

Lena chimed in "and if I may add she is one stubborn cookie just like mom is"

They all just kept looking at me as if they were not convinced what we were saying was true.

"Ok you guys head upstairs get you're stuff car leaves in five mom is staying hr with Callie today"

They all went up and grabbed there things and met us back in the kitchen I kissed Lena goodbye

"I love you"

"I love you to, take care of our baby."

I smiled as they walked out the door and I went upstairs to check on cal she was sitting cross legged on her bed just starting at the wall. I walked over and sat next to her. "You know mom I feel like someone just literally kicked the crap out if me. My body hurts and I feel like I have gotten weaker I mean I can't even pick jude up anymore like I used to" I looked at her as she was looking at me.

" I know my love but we are going tonget through this and me and mama and you're brothers and sister are going to be here every step of the way"

"Do you promise?"

I smiled looking at her "I promise"

She nodded her head and looked at the wall again and I leaned back on her bed propped up on my elbows.

"So my girl we have the house to ourselves what do you say we bring blankets and pillows downstairs and we can turn on Netflix and watch a movie or TV show together.?"

"I say we should watch friends "

I laughed " ok sounds good I'll grab the blankets and pillows if you want to get it turned on? "

She just smirked and headed down stairs and j went in my room grabbing her favorite blanket and a pillow for us and headed downstairs. When I got down there Callie was leaning against the wall and I dropped the pillow and blanket.

" nothing just feel dizzy is all."

Here" I picked up the blanket and pillow with one hand and wrapped my arm around her waist my my other hand helping her to the couch and I handed her the Xbox controller and TV remote so she could get it set up while I made the small bed for us

"Geez mommy you're slow" I looked at her with an raised eyebrow and she just snickered at me.

"Funny Missy"

"She hit play and I wrapped the blanket around myself and then pulled callie in so she could snuggle with me. She just laid d her head on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her as we watched Ross and Rachel fight about whether or not they were on a break or not.

If I did not say so myself today was the perfect day to be lazy and binge watch friends.

(Lena POV)

I pulled into the driveway after dropping off the kids all at there school activities I sat there for a moment before walking into the house. When I walked into the house all j heard was the theme song to friends. Walking into the living room I seen my two girls knocked out on the couch

Stef was slouch over some with her arms wrapped protectively around Callie and Callie had her head resting on stefs chest and she was slightly snoring. I could not help myself I took my camera out and snapped a picture of the two. Leaving the room I went into the kitchen go fix myself a cup of tea just thinking

Thinking that maybe just maybe after seeing Callie and stef that maybe she is finally going to start letting us in. I mean what can I say sometime I think stef is her biological mom the way the two are so much alike

And honestly I would hate to be there if they ever but heads...

"Orange spice?"

I looked To her and smiled "how did you know?"

"The package mind of gave it away"

"How is she doing stef ?

" well other than her getting dizzy today and the fact that she still has not eaten anything she seems ok "

I just looked at her and reached over taking her hand in mine.

"Lena it'd going to get worse before it gets better. You and I both know that"

"I know I know"

I leaned in softly kissing her on the lips and leaned my forehead against hers

We will get through thusthus. We all will I promise


End file.
